Grid-type microwave antennas have been known for many years. These antennas offer certain advantages over antennas in which the reflecting surface is formed from one or more solid sheets of metal. Specifically, the grid antennas provide low wind loads, and their light weight reduces shipping and handling costs. They can also be shipped in totally disassembled form, in relatively small containers, and then assembled at the site where they are to be installed.
One of the problems with grid antennas, however, is the time required to carry out the many steps involved in assembling such antennas. A grid antenna is made up of a very large number of parts, including the dozens of rods which form the reflective grid. The time-consuming assembly operations increase the cost of the antenna, regardless of whether it is assembled at the manufacturing site or at the installation site. The complex assembly operation makes these antennas unattractive for certain customers, and can require the presence of specially trained personnel at an installation site.